5 Times Kara & Mon-El Met in an Elevator, the 1 Time They Didn't
by rather-ride-than-park-jimin
Summary: Elevator au. Kara and Mon-el don't know each other. The rest is in the title.


Elevator au.

Kara and Mon-El were strangers to each other who lived in the same apartment building. The only time they saw each other was in the elevator.

The first time they were together in the elevator was when Mon-El first moved into the apartment building. He held a box of his things while Kara had nothing but a box of sausage-pepperoni pizza in his hands for him and her roommate, Winn.

"That smells really good." Mon-El commented a minute after Kara entered the elevator.

Kara looked up at her from the box of pizza. "Thanks." She smiled.

Mon-El nodded.

It was silent again until Kara exited the elevator with a soft goodbye, leaving Mon-El alone.

The second time they were together in the elevator was a week later. Mon-El had got back from work as a bartender and Kara got back from the movies. Her roommate, Winn, used the stairs instead because he had to use the bathroom and he thought the elevator was too slow.

"No pizza tonight?" Mon-El asked Kara.

Kara looked at him. "No pizza. But my best friend and I just came back from the movies; we had popcorn there."

Mon-El eyes lit up. "Oh! What movie did you see?"

"Moana." Kara answered.

Mon-El smiled and nodded, pretending he knew what Moana was.

 _Ding_.

"Oh, here's my floor. Goodnight." Mon-El said and left Kara alone with his thoughts of her. She liked his company.

The third time they were together on the elevator was 3 weeks later. Mon-El held 2 boxes of pizza in her arms and Kara had his keys.

"You have pizza today." Kara started the conversation.

Mon-El smiled. "Yeah. Yes. I do."

"What kind of pizza do you have?" She asked.

"Both are pepperoni."

"Do you have someone at your place?"

"No, actually. It's just me." He chuckled. "I'm really hungry. And tired."

Kara tilted his head and smiled softly. Mon-El sighed. His eyes started to feel heavy and Kara noticed.

"Hey," she tapped her shoulder, trying to stop him from dropping her pizza and falling on the floor. Mon-El's eyes opened up properly.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Sorry."

"No, it's-"

 _Ding_.

"Here's my floor. Goodnight." She huffed with a smirk on her face.

"Night." Kara said.

The fourth time they were together on the elevator was just the day later. Kara was in the elevator humming - the song that always played.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Stop the door!" A voice yelled before the elevator doors closed. It was Mon-El.

Kara threw her hand in the middle of the doors before they closed.

"Aw, geez." Mon-El sighed, entering the elevator. "Thank you-" he realized that she had no idea what his name was. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know your name."

Listening to Mon-El, she just realized he didn't know her name either. "Kara Danvers."

"Formal." He commented. "Well, thank you, Kara. I'm Mike."

"Just Mike?"

"Oh, it's-" he peaked down at the smudged writing on his palm-"Math."

"Math?" Kara slightly squinted her eyes.

"-thews. Matthews." He awkwardly laughed it off.

Kara chuckled. "Okay, well, thank you, Mike Matthews."

It was silent again. Then Kara spoke.

"This is the fourth time we've been in the elevator together." She said. Mon-El nodded. "I think we've built a little, but strong enough friendship to learn stuff about each other."

Mon-El looked at her and smiled. _We're friends?_ he thought. "I agree."

 _Ding_.

"Next time?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah. Next time."

"Next time" came by longer than Kara expected. They met in the elevator for the fifth time two weeks later.

"Hi, Kara." Mon-El said as both her and Kara entered the elevator.

"Hey, Mike." She replied.

Kara assumed he forgot about what they said they would do last time. She didn't want to annoy him by reminding him about giving facts about each other to each other.

"I love t.v. I've been watching a show about doctors lately." Mon-El suddenly began. Kara was surprised to hear him and she listened. "I think it's called... Grey's Anthony."

"Anatomy." Kara corrected him with a smile.

"Right." Mon-El nodded.

"I love people." Kara said. " _Helping_ them to be exact."

 _Ding_.

"Oh, okay then. Bye, Kara-"

"Game of thrones. You should watch it." She suggested.

"Okay," Mon-El nodded. "I will."

Kara smiled. "Goodbye, Mike."

The sixth time they met was not in the elevator, but at a bar; a bar for aliens. It was a safe haven for them, and humans were allowed there, too. Kara entered the bar and set right at the counter. She saw someone's back and that they were working on a drink.

"Uh, could I have club soda? Please?" Kara ordered, looking in her purse for her phone. She was going to tell her sister, Alex, that she saw Maggie at the bar playing pool with some other aliens, clearly winning. The two, Maggie and Alex, had their first fight as a couple, and they weren't on speaking terms.

"Yeah, sure thing. Let me just-" Mon-El turned around to see Kara with surprise, "Kara. You're here. Not that Humans aren't allowed here or anything. Which I totally am. A Human."

Mon-El was still keeping his identity as a Daxamite a secret. He was being helped in secret by the DEO, because Kara's cousin, Clark - a.k.a Superman - didn't want any conflict between the Mon-el and Kara when he found his body. No one else knew about Mon-el besides J'onn and Clark. J'onn made sure to help Mon-El find a place for him, so the safest place he could think was the same building Supergirl lived in. He intended on the two meeting someday, but he didn't know they met already, both thinking each other weren't aliens.

Kara froze at the sight of Mon-El. Kara cleared her throat. "So, this is your job? Being a bartender?"

Mon-El folded his arms. "Some kind of super power you have being able to sound judgemental and supportive at the same time."

Kara shook her head. "I don't have-I didn't mean-"

"Relax, Kara. I was joking." Mon-El laughed. "So, what do you do?"

"I-uh- I'm a reporter at CatCo." Kara answered.

"CatCo, huh?" Mon-el smirked. "How many cats do you report about?"

Kara spit her drink back into her cup, noticing Mon-el didn't get what she did. Mon-El frowned. "I'm guessing you don't report about cats at Catco?"

Kara shook her head, softly laughing. "No, I don't. Have you never heard of Catco?"

Mon-El shook his head. "No, I recently moved here."

"From where?" she asked.

 _"If anyone asks where you from, say you're from a random area here in America, for example, Smallville, Kansas, then say that nothing ever happens there. That way if you're unsure of something, they'll understand."_ Mon-El remembered Clark telling him that.

"Smallville, Kansas. Nothing ever happens there, so..." Mon-El trailed off, unsure how to continue this conversation. It was never this awkward between the two. It was easier when they didn't know anything about each other.

Kara's eyes lit up. "Smallville, really? My cousin's from there. I mean, he doesn't live there anymore, but he's from there."

"Really? What's his name? Maybe I know him." Mon-El doubted he did, whoever Kara's cousin was.

After another sip of her drink, Kara answered; "Clark Kent."

Before Clark left Mon-El in National City, Mon-el helped Clark out in Metropolis. He helped save people there for a short time, figuring out his own abilities, which were great, but less impressive compared to Superman and Supergirl.

Mon-El's eyes widened, taking a small step back. He turned around, pretending to look busy by the sink. He didn't expect Superman to be related to a Human like Kara. Or maybe she wasn't Human.

"Cl- Clark Kent?"

"Have you heard of him?" Kara asked. "He's a big reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis."

Mon-El turned back around to face Kara. "You're Clark's cousin."

"Yeah, I said that already." Kara nodded.

"No, I mean, you're Superman's cousin." Mon-El corrected himself. Kara shook her head immediately. "Which would make you Supergirl. You're _both_ Kryptonians, you're not even Human."

Kara started to get her things together. "Clark Kent isn't Superman, and I certainly am not Supergirl."

Kara was determined to keep her identity a secret. She had told enough people her secret. Winn, James, and the DEO, including her sister.

"Kara, you're in an alien bar in the daytime. If you were Human, you would've probably went to a bar for Humans." Mon-El said before Kara could get away. "Besides, I'm from Daxam."

Kara turned around, feeling the natural feeling to hate him. "You're a Daxamite?"

Mon-El put his hands up to his chest in surrender. "Yes, I am. And I know that you have some genetic urge to hate me because our planets weren't on great terms, but Clark and I already established that we were okay with each other."

Kara stayed silent, wanting him to continue.

"Clark-sorry, Superman found me in a Kryptonian pod. He took me to the DEO, but he didn't know how you'd react. He didn't want to give you hope that I was a Kryptonian like he first thought that I was. By the time he figured out I was a Daxamite with the help of J'onn, he decided to help me with my powers for a little while. The two didn't want me to be a distraction for you-Supergirl because you were already so busy with Cadmus. So, Superman took me to Smallville where I stayed with his mom with for a while, then I helped him out with some of the crimes in Metropolis. After figuring out my abilities, he helped me adjust to them here on Earth before taking me back here to National City with J'onn."

Kara walked towards the Mon-el. "So, J'onn knows about you and helped you move into a building where I live in and he never told me?"

"It was only to protect you." Mon-El defended J'onn. "Him and Superman didn't intend to cause any harm."

"Does Alex know?" She asked.

"Who's Alex?"

"I'll take that as a no." She looked down. "I just can't believe no one told me." she muttered to herself. Mon-el heard, but ignored it.

"So, I'm assuming your name isn't Mike Matthews?" Kara slowly looked up at him. She slowly formed a smile on her face.

He grinned. "No. It's Mon-El. The first name Earthly Clark wanted to give me was Bob Cobb, but that didn't seem to fit me. I didn't like it."

"Well, I don't know, Bob Cobb doesn't seem so bad." Kara laughed, making Mon-El laugh, too. Hearing her laugh made his insides warm.

After Kara and Mon-el stopped laughing and staring at each other, Kara spoke again. "Let's start over. My name's Kara Zor-El, I'm from Krypton, and like you, I am a refugee on this planet. Earth." Kara put her hand out.

He looked at her hand and gave a soft smile before taking her hand in his to shake. "My name's Mon-el."


End file.
